Le secret de Poudlard
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Poudlard a un secret. Un énorme secret, un gigantesque secret que James Sirius Potter est bien décidé à éclaircir. Sauf qu'il y a carrément une mafia pour l'en empêcher. Parce que bon, James il est bien gentil mais pour garder les secrets c'est une vraie quiche. Alors un secret aussi brûlant que les relations sexuelles entre le père Malefoy et le sien ? Laisse tomber.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Aujourd'hui, je fais une petite pose et j'écris une histoire rigolote, décomplexée, pas compliquée et qui ne prend pas la tête, comme nos quatre acteurs principaux. Bon. Shosho a littéralement adoré l'histoire alors elle est à elle; Elle veut se marier avec, je crois... Ou l'abuser, j'ai pas très bien compris.**

**Bon, comme nos quatre acteurs sont les plus cooools jamais connus encore en ce monde, comme ils défoncent la fougère à ta maman, bah y aura du sexe. Pas que mais pas mal. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, la plupart d'entre nous like this. Me mentez pas, je SAIS tout sur vous. Je suis dans votre ville, dans votre rue, votre chambre, dans votre caleçon. Ou pas. Mais vérifiez quand même, on sait jamais. **

**Quel genre de couple dans cette fic... Heu. Ca va être compliqué. Mais y aura du yaoi (parce que bon, j'aime ça.) et de l'hétéro aussi, parce que y en aura pour tout le monde. Y a pas de raisons. **

**Bon, cette fic est placée sous le signe du second degré, je vous l'assure. Je vous l'assure. Me jetez pas de patates, préférez les tomates.**

**Je vous aime tous, putain !**

**Blasphèmes et cornichons.**

**M'Adé.**

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Potter ?

- Mon père se fait le tien."

Blanc dans la salle. Tout le monde observa Scorpius "l'Ankou" Malefoy s'étouffer avec son pain beurre. Classe.

"Pardon ?"

Il a forcément mal entendu, pas vrai ?

"Mon père. Sodomise. Le tien."

Oh. En fait, il avait bien compris. Et mine de rien, il venait de subir un viol auditif. Le blondinet déglutit sa bouchée plus ou moins coincée au fond de son gosier et fit la seule chose qu'un membre de l'aristocratie se doit de faire : Défendre l'honneur de sa famille.

"Pourquoi ce serait MON père le sodomisé ?"

James battit des paupières. Il était con ou bien... ?

"Parce que Harry Potter est le héros de toute une génération. Il a tué le plus grand mage noir de toute notre histoire. _Il se doit_ d'être au dessus, comme tous les Potter."

"Va dire ça à ton petit frère."

Silence de mort dans la salle. Malefoy balança à son interlocuteur son sourire "Mange-toi ça dans la gueule et digère, _connard_." à peine ébranlé par l'étouffement dudit petit frère à la table derrière lui. L'aîné posa des yeux écarquillés sur Albus qui tentait de garder un visage de marbre. Et puis les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux bruns. Et Albus décéda. Littéralement.

La grimace horrifiée du gryffondor le fit tomber dans une hystérie telle qu'il en tomba du banc, incapable d'articuler une seule phrase construite. Il gloussait et couinait tellement que son meilleur ami se vit dans l'obligation de lui balancer son pied dans les côtes, toujours impassible.

C'eut le mérite de le calmer juste assez pour qu'il puisse glousser entre deux crises : "Gar... Garde tes forces... Pour ce soir... chéri !" tirant un minuscule sourire au blondinet. Qui toisa une dernière fois James Sirius Potter -Quel nom stupide...- qui semblait totalement perdu.

"Bon, maintenant que certains de ces points ont été éclaircis, tu veux bien -_S'il te plaît_- retourner près de tes attardés d'amis et nous laisser finir de déjeuner sans sentir ton haleine moite ? Tu serais un amour."

Et pour enfoncer le clou, il lui fit son sourire colgate numéro deux. James fronça les sourcils. Regarda l'autre abruti, toujours au sol.

"Albus... Tu me dirais s'il te forçait, hein ?"

Ce fut -officiellement- la phrase de trop pour le rouquin. Il partit dans une telle crise de rire qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Il tapait du poing sur le sol, pleurant et ouvrant la bouche sur des cris silencieux. L'Ankou soupira et se rassit, faisant claquer sa cape au passage. Il attrapa le bout de pain qu'il avait laissé tomber dans son bol de chocolat, grommelant. Il venait de mordre dans un confortable morceau quand James hurla :

"OH MON DIEU, IL EST EN TRAIN DE S'ÉTOUFFER !"

Et la bouchée ne passa pas. Encore une fois. Scarlett lui démonta littéralement le dos pour la faire descendre. Malefoy lui fit un discret signe de tête et se pencha vers son meilleur ami, rouge et incapable de respirer.

"Au moins, il illustrera parfaitement la notion de mourir de rire."

James tourna vers lui des yeux exorbités.

"Ton meilleur ami est en train de crever. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de l'humour noir. TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?"

"Tu veux un bisous ?"

Le rouge et or avait la veine du front suffisamment battante pour que Scorpius ait peur qu'une possible explosion ruine son uniforme. Alors il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort à l'autre con là. Qui finit par reprendre un teint un peu plus beige au final. Et plus la couleur revenait à la normale, plus la veine dégonflait.

"Bah tu voiiiiis ? Il est pas tout mourru !"

Et il planta les frères Potter là. Albus sauta sur ses pieds et suivit son BFF (Best Friend Forever, ma sistaaaaaa !), gloussant encore comme une hyène. James soupira. C'était quoi ces deux là...

.

* * *

.

"Comment il a su ?"

Rose Weasley. Serpentard. Petite amie -enfin... Le statut est pas clair.- de Scorpius et chef de la mafia clandestine de Poudlard.

"Il a du les griller."

Scarlett Jonhson. Gryffondor et tête à claques. Et surtout, l'une des pires langues de garce qu'on puisse trouver sur le marché.

"En même temps, ils sont pas super discrets."

Albus Potter. Serdaigle. Consultant de la mafia clandestine et meilleur ami de Scorpius.

"Ils sont écœurants, tu veux dire."

Scorpius Malefoy. Serdaigle. Traumatisé par leurs pères respectifs et terreur de Poudlard à ses heures perdues.

"Tu les as vu ?"

"Ils sont pire que moi et Rose."

Arrêt sur image. Scarlett et Albus ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'arrêtèrent net de marcher. Heiiiiiin ?

"Genre, c'est possible ?"

"Je t'emmerde Potter."

Ça, contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Scorpius mais Rose, déjà fatiguée. Elle fit craquer ses challenges, agacée.

"Bon, on fait quoi ?"

C'est Scorpius qui prit les directives cette fois.

"Demande à tes meilleurs agents de tenir Potter à l'oeil. Moi et Potter -l'autre Potter, bande d'imbéciles- on va envoyer un mot aux parents respectifs. Manquerait plus que les mères apprennent ça...

-Ou Tonton Ron."

Ils frémirent tous. La réaction du père de famille serait... Explosive. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour dire qu'il passerait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, avant de défaillir. Et surtout, avant de fondre en larmes en cassant divers objets. Si Potter et Weasley s'opposaient farouchement à ce qu'il l'apprenne, Scorpius y voyait plutôt l'occasion de bien rigoler.

"Vous trouvez pas étrange qu'on soit chargés d'entretenir le secret d'une histoire de cul alors qu'on n'y est même pas mêlés ?"

"Non."

La réponse des trois fut unanime et Albus haussa les épaules. Lui, ce qu'il en disait... Le groupe se dispersa dans les couloirs, chacun ayant à s'occuper. Ils se retrouveront pour un bilan au dîner.

.

* * *

.

"Dis Malefooooooooooyyy..."

"Je hais quand tu fais traîner mon nom comme ça."

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaalefoy..."

"Te fous pas de moi. Tu veux quoi ?"

Albus s'installa confortablement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son ami, la tête rejetée en arrière.

"Tu lui trouves quoi, à ma cousine ?"

L'autre réajusta ses lunettes rectangulaires et lui lança un coup d'œil.

"Elle est terrifiante."

"Et à part ça ?"

"Elle est terriblement drôle. Je suis amoureux, je suppose."

Albus grimaça. Ça se discutait, de son point de vue. Il s'étira et agrippa la longue queue de cheval de son ami.

"T'essaye de ressembler à papi Lucius comme ça ?"

L'autre lui rendit un regard impassible.

"Non. Ça me gêne pour étudier, autrement."

"Vous les Serdaigles, vous êtes trop sérieux."

"Tu en es un aussi."

"Touché."

Il grommela quand Scorpius lui tendit d'autorité un livre sur les sortilèges. Pas drôle. Il aurait dû suivre Scarlett chez les Gryffondors, tout à l'heure, au moins il se serait amusé. Quelques minutes passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

"Malefoy ?"

"Quoi ?"

L'agacement de son ami ne se faisait même pas sentir. Trop fort.

"Je m'ennuie."

"Et ?"

"Ca fait longtemps qu'on..."

Scorpius se désintéressa, claqua son bouquin et regarda le rouquin droit dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas parce que nos pères couchent ensemble que l'on doit faire pareil."

"On l'a déjà fait pourtant."

"On était soûls."

"In vino veritas.*"

Scorpius soupira. Il avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Et elle finissait toujours de la même façon. Il posa son livre sur la table basse devant lui et se contenta de déclarer :

"Aνεριφτος κυβος**"

.

* * *

.

S'ils aimaient tellement coucher ensemble, c'était parce que leur corps résonnaient parfaitement entre eux. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis, se connaissaient mieux qu'eux mêmes et l'avaient fait tellement souvent... Scorpius défit sa queue de cheval, démêlant au passage sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Il fit le premier sourire, le jeu s'engageait. Albus attrapa une mèche et tira un peu dessus pour le forcer à lever la tête. Il le fit de bonne grâce et accepta le baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'elles s'accordèrent et s'embrasèrent. Leurs corps se réveillaient et brûlaient d'un feu dévastateur qu'il fallait apaiser. Le souffle devint hiératique. Et la tension sexuelle crépita entre eux, prête à exploser. Mais ce fut Potter en premier qui rompit le contact. Il se redressa, s'offrant aux yeux désireux de Scorpius. Il lui fit un deuxième sourire. Et Scorpius se leva.

Les lunettes furent abandonnées sur le fauteuil et un corps fut brutalement plaqué contre un autre. Des mains investirent le torse, les flancs, les fesses. Et puis, ce ne fut que peau contre peau, caresses précipitées et grognements étouffés. Ce ne fut qu'une bouche qui laissa une traînée de flammes sur tout l'épiderme et ce ne fut plus qu'un souffle, un battement qui s'accélère, encore et encore, jusqu'à frôler la crise cardiaque.

Et puis ce fut un torse offert à la morsure de l'air, à la brûlure du soleil. Ce fut Albus qui s'étrangla en le voyant ainsi, presque démuni. Démuni mais affamé. Leur étreinte ressemblait à une bagarre, ils roulèrent, se heurtèrent, se repoussèrent et s'attirèrent, à la recherche de toujours plus de proximité, de toujours plus d'unité.

Mais les baisers maladroits ne suffisaient plus, les caresses trop vives ne s'accordaient plus et il fallait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus animal, de plus bestial, de moins réfléchi. Et surtout, _surtout_, en aucun cas, ce ne devrait être Serdaigle.

Ce fut Albus qui faillit défaillir en sentant la bouche, la langue, les lèvres de Scorpius l'engloutir tout entier. C'était... Trop. Pas assez. Et puis surtout, ça allait le rendre fou. Mais son meilleur ami ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié, le léchant et l'embrassant comme un damné. A s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Et c'était tellement érotique de voir Albus la tête rejetée en arrière et le souffle court, totalement à sa merci qu'il n'eut même pas à y penser qu'il se sentait déjà sur le point de venir. Et quand Albus eut l'ultime soubresaut, il ne pensa même pas à se retenir.

Ils restèrent un certain moment, le souffle court, encore sonnés. Puis Albus nettoya le tapis et Scorpius se rhabilla. Ils avaient eu une chance monstre qu'aucun de leurs camarades ne descende voir ce bordel. Leurs échanges de bons procédés ne devraient plus se répéter. Pas ici.

"C'était excitant."

Le plus vieux se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Il lui restait le cœur battant et les joues rougies, il le voyait d'ici.

"La prochaine fois, on le fera autre part."

Albus lui fit un grand sourire, le dernier de la soirée. Au moins y aurait-il une prochaine fois...

.

* * *

.

Rose leva les yeux de son livre de comptes.

"Romulus, je ne peux pas te financer tes jumelles. Achète-les toi même."

Ledit Romulus grogna. Ça coutait la peau des fesses !... Devant n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait permit de marchander. Seulement, devant la princesse des Serpentards, à la tête de sa propre mafia, il préféra grimacer un rictus avenant et se dandiner de l'autre côté de la salle Commune. Rose observa un instant la lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux. Encore quelqu'un dont il faudrait se méfier, fonction oblige. Heureusement, il lui restait des personnes dignes de confiance.

Elle se tourna vers son bras droit et lâcha, impériale :

"Ta nouvelle mission : James Sirius Potter. Aucune question, comme d'habitude. Contente toi de l'observer et de noter chaque comportement suspect. Je veux ton premier rapport dans quatre heures. Tu seras payée à la livraison, comme d'habitude."

La fille était petite. Avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et un visage très banal, anodin. C'était là son point fort, son ultime atout. Elle pouvait se permettre de filer le première année un peu trop influant comme le professeur le plus louche sans que personne ne la mette en danger. Et c'était bien pour ça que Rose la gardait toujours près d'elle. Elle préférait la savoir à ses ordres qu'aux ordres des autres.

La rouquine la regarda s'en aller, pensive. Puis elle attrapa une plume et griffonna un mot rapide :

"_Malefoy, _

_Le plan Potter est en marche, bientôt on en saura assez pour lancer la phase deux. Mais je continue à penser qu'un bon "Oubliette" aurait été plus que suffisant. Enfin, sur cette affaire, c'est toi le chef !_

_Rose."_

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà les gens !**

**Le décors est en place. Sexe : Check. Héros les plus cools de la galaxie : Check.**

**Sinon, j'attends vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer !**

**Je vous aime, cacahouètes et cassoulet !**

**M'Adé.**

_* En latin, la vérité dans le vin. Hey, ce sont des serdaigles !_

_** Se prononce "Aneriphtos kubos et veut dire les dés sont jetés. Petite anecdote sur Jules César : Il aurait déclaré ça en posant son pied en Gaule plutôt que Alea Jacta Es. Tout simplement parce que pour les romains, à l'époque, le grec ancien était la langue de l'érudit. Les nobles se devaient de parler grec ancien. Et ouaiis, c'est cool vous venez me lire, vous apprenez plein de trucs qui vont changer votre vie !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : COURS TOUJOURS SALE BIQUE !

**Hi, everybody !**

**Comment ça va, à la maison ? Bon, vous avez été trop mignons avec vos reviews, alors j'ai décidé de prendre un moment et d'écrire et d'encore écrire la suite d'une fic qui va virer à l'obsession avant la fin de la fin de la fin. Enfin bref. Je vous dis tout de suite : Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cette fiction va finir. Je n'ai même pas vraiment de scénario. Si ça part trop en cacahuètes, aidez moi !**

**Bon, et puis en soi, ça me fait trop bizarre d'être un vendredi soir un mercredi soir. Vous comprenez ? Comment ça non ? Mais... Si... Je veux dire... Je suis en week end, quoi. Comment ça, on s'en fout ? Bande d'ingrats.**

**Nisash : **Contente que tu aimes, j'ai adoré l'écrire, littéralement.

**Ewa :** Oui, ça durera mais peut-être pas dans le sens que tu veux. On verra bien, mais moi je vais m'éclater !

**Voilà, rien de particulier à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Bouy'.**

* * *

.

L'Ankou Malefoy... Il avait oublié ses lunettes au fond de son sac et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés dans son dos. Ses cheveux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui ait plus d'importance que ses cheveux sur cette terre. Il tuerait pour ses cheveux. Personne ne touchait à ses cheveux, personne. Il disait que c'était son dernier point commun avec son père, que l'histoire des Malefoy était contenue dans ce paquet de poils et il psychotait dès que des ciseaux apparaissaient dans son champs de vision.

Pourtant personne n'irait se moquer de lui. Jamais. Tout simplement parce que Malfoy et Potter, à eux deux, avaient les moyens de vous faire regretter le jour de votre naissance. Eux, on ignorait encore pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fini à Serpentard en première année. Ils étaient des connards de première catégorie. Du genre à rester dans l'ombre, à attendre le moindre faux pas de leurs cibles. De véritables enfoirés. Alors quand on voyait le duo rassemblé, on déglutissait et on s'écartait. Prestement.

Une seule faiblesse. Une seule ouverture et ils arrivaient pour vous saigner à blanc. Mais toujours avec ce sourire dérangeant et cet humour potache. Parce qu'ils ont beau être des enfoirés, ils étaient sympas. Et c'était ça le pire. Ils vous empêchaient littéralement de les détester. La poufsouffle soupira et s'écarta. Comme les autres.

.

* * *

.

Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé quand il arriva en classe. Albus l'attendait déjà à sa place, le regard inhabituellement noir. Pour dire, il avait même tiré sa baguette, l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Et la cause se révéla dès que Scorpius glissa une fesse sur la chaise.

"Salut la Pédale !"

Scorpius toussa. S'il ne se la fermait pas très vite, Potter Junior allait craquer. Il faisait même preuve d'un self contrôle plus qu'admirable vu comment le sang battait ses tempes. -Détail troublant, c'était exactement la même veine qui palpitait chez son frère quand il allait se jeter sur quelqu'un.-

"Je disais à ton petit copain là, que vous avez quand même du culot de demander à de _vrais_ hommes de vous respecter. Sérieux, vous croyez quoi ? On va pas laisser des tapettes faire la loi."

Hum... Le Serdaigle était moins agacé qu'intrigué. Est-ce-que cet imbécile était suicidaire ou s'imaginait-il juste qu'au vu de leur prétendue sexualité révélée, ils allaient d'un coup fondre en larmes et partir se cacher ?_ Eux _?

"Franchement, je comprends pas les gens comme vous. Vous avez bien caché votre... Problème. En même temps, vous aviez raison, sinon on vous aurait forcément craché à la gueule plus tôt."

Ok. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle et rien, non mais vraiment _rien_, n'empêchera à ce Serpentard de se manger ses dents. Les deux amis se toisèrent, firent un discret signe de tête.

"Quoi, de la connivence entre folles, maintenant ? Vous répon..."

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que le premier sort le toucha. Le deuxième suivit peu après et le gamin était au sol avant d'avoir assimilé le choc. Albus et Scorpius se dressèrent face à lui, baguettes aux poings et un affreux sourire aux lèvres. L'autre déglutit. Il allait comprendre sa douleur.

"Stupéfix !"

"Wingard..."

"POTTER, MALEFOOOOOOOOOOOOY !"

Les deux se regardèrent. Merde. Un regard derrière eux montra une Minerva McGonnagal apparemment atteinte de rage vu la bave qui ornait son menton. Oups.

"CASSONS NOUS !"

"VOUS N'AVEZ PAS INTÉRÊT !"

Trop tard. Plantant là baguettes, dignité et courage -inexistant, par ailleurs-, nos deux héros se carapatèrent à toute vitesse, en poussant quelques hurlements censés faire s'écarter les gens et en agitant les bras comme des moulins à vent. Leur directrice allait les tuer.

"ICI !"

"CAUSE TOUJOURS, VIEILLE BIQUE !"

"MALEFOY !"

.

* * *

.

Ils vont se faire tuer. Ils vont se faire tuer. Ils vont se faire tuer. Ils vont se faire tuer. Ils vont se faire tuer.

"On va se faire tuer. On va se faire tuer. On va se faire tuer. On va se faire tuer."

"Ta gueule Malefoy, j'arrive à rien."

Scorpius ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche -pour protester cette fois-ci- quand Potter se redressa avec un jappement de joie, percutant violemment le nez de son meilleur ami au passage.

"AÏE !"

Oui bah, il avait pas à regarder par dessus son épaule, il détestait ça.

"Putain, l'enfoiré, il m'a cassé le neeeeeez !"

"Langage, Malefoy !"

Scorpius fit la grimace et marmonna encore quelques mots que son ami fit mine de ne pas avoir compris.

"Regarde moi ça, Scorp' !" il exulta en ouvrant grand la porte du coffre fort. "On est sauvés !"

Le blond jeta donc un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant de pâlir considérablement. Il le savait, ils étaient foutus.

"Potter... Juste pour être sûrs... Ce sont des bonbons ?"

"Oui !"

Le sourire colgate, version Albus.

"Potter."

Le ton était mortellement sérieux, signe de l'énervement du placide Scorpius.

"Potter, on a des bonbons. On a juste des bonbons pour survivre à un siège tenu par une directrice bien trop vieille pour encore exercer. Des bonbons. Pas d'armes de destruction massive, pas de sortilèges, rien. Des bonbons."

"Ouais..."

"ET C'EST POUR CES PUTAINS DE BONBONS QUE JE VIENS DE RISQUER MA PEAU ?"

"Mais des bonbons à la pomme !"

Le regard sans équivoque de son vis à vis indiquait bien qu'il en avait strictement rien à faire.

"Potter, juste que ce soit clair. On est dans la salle sur demande. On est coincés là parce que si jamais on met un orteil dehors, McGonnagal nous chope et nous fait regretter d'avoir un jour voulu voir comment c'était à l'extérieur de l'utérus de notre mère. "Albus grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de penser aux organes génitaux de sa maman. "Mais pourtant, _en toute connaissance de cause_, tu m'as convaincu d'aller te chercher ce coffre fort, au péril de ma vie. Tu as dis que son contenu pourrait nous être utile. Très utile même. Moi, comme un imbécile, je te crois. J'y vais. Je risque ma vie. J'ai du semer l'autre folle au moins une bonne douzaine de fois. Et quand je reviens, tu passes dix minutes à forcer la serrure. Pour des bonbons ?"

"A LA POMME !"

Bon techniquement, les nerfs du Serdaigle ont lâché. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas laisser sortir la bordée de jurons qui lui encombrait la bouche, on ne peut donc pas lui tenir rigueur du fait qu'il se soit jeté sur le rouquin pour lui faire avaler ses dents. Pas de baguette, pas de sorts, juste un poing qui s'abat sur un visage trop souriant avec une telle violence qu'il lui en déchausse une molaire. Albus fut plaqué au sol par le poids vengeur de son meilleur ami et fut immobilisé avec une facilité déconcertante. Dire que c'était lui le plus musclé des deux...

Quoiqu'il en soit, Scorpius se figea en le voyant ainsi, abandonné à sa violence et ils restèrent un moment immobiles, partageant un souffle court et un coeur qui bat. Partageant un regard troublé et un besoin lancinant. Et puis Scorpius libéra un poignet. Albus ne bougea pas, les yeux verts soutenant les yeux gris avec un sérieux inhabituel. Et sans même y réfléchir, Scorpius caressa un instant la joue rosée. Et les lèvres. Les lèvres pleines, rougies, brûlantes et oh combien désirables. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent avec un soupir d'aise. Et Albus... Lui arracha littéralement la main.

...

AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE ! Mais il était malade ce mec ! Scorpius ravala son cri en tirant sur ses doigts comme un forcené. Lâche ça, lâche ça on a dit ! Et lorsque,dans un couinement viril, il réussit enfin à se libérer, ce fut pour voir s'étirer un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres qu'il admirait y a pas cinq minutes.

"Un partout, balle au centre."

Il l'a mordu. Il l'a mordu. Le Serdaigle prit une grande inspiration, histoire de pouvoir l'agonir d'injures sans s'étouffer au passage. Potter lui fit son sourire le plus suffisant. Le sang allait couler ce soir, tout le clamait. Scorpius se craqua la nuque quand Albus cracha un glaviot ensanglanté. La bataille allait commenc...

"MALEFOY, POTTER, RENDEZ-VOUS, VOUS ÊTES CERNES !"

L'Ankou en tomba littéralement sur le cul. Son coeur venait de s'arrêter, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il entendait plus son coeur battre, bordel ! Potter était à peine en meilleur état, la main sur la poitrine et le souffle coupé. Ils l'attendaient pas, celle là...

"SORTEZ LES MAINS EN ÉVIDENCE ET IL NE VOUS SERA FAIT AUCUN MAL !"

Elle s'était crue dans une série policière ou quoi ? Les deux garçons se regardèrent encore un instant, silencieux.

"Bon." finit par déclarer Albus. "Puisqu'on est coincés dans cette salle pour un petit moment encore, laisse moi manger mes bonbons et réfléchir à un plan."

"Ca pourra pas être pire de toute façon." soupira Scorpius.

Oh, comme il se trompait ! Et oh, comme il l'ignorait !

o.O.o

Rose inspira. Expira. Elle plissa étroitement les paupières, fronça une fois ou deux son nez, s'attirant les regards inquiets des Serpentards autour d'elle. Puis, elle braqua des yeux tout simplement terrifiants sur son interlocuteur :

"Répète ce que tu viens de dire. _Lentement._"

L'autre déglutit. La chaise était un peu dure ou c'était lui ?

"La cible... A intercepté le Caméléon. Il est... En semble... Amoureux ? Du Caméléon."

"Où est l'intéressée ?"

Toujours cette voix. Calme. Professionnelle presque. Et avec ce petit tremblement annonciateur de tempête.

"A l'infirmerie."

"Oh."

Bien. Et pourquoi, si c'est pas trop demander ? Son regard se fit si acéré que l'autre manqua de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Avec un courage presque gryffondorien, il resta là, les fesses soudées à sa chaise.

"Il semblerait que le Caméléon ait la baguette un peu trop sensible."

Oh. Bien, bien, bien. Il doit y avoir une explication totalement logique. Il fallait que James Potter note la présence du Caméléon. Pire, il fallait qu'il en tombe amoureux. Il y a forcément une explication logique au fait que l'imperturbable Caméléon ait pété un plomb et l'ait envoyé à l'infirmerie. En réalité, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que son imbécile de cousin avait fait pour la mener à de telles extrémités.

Albus et Scorpius devaient être encore en train de cavaler dans tout le château, poursuivis par une directrice en furie et Rosie senti quelque part que la situation commençait à lui échapper. Merde. Elle soupira, oubliant un instant le sorcier mal à l'aise en face d'elle.  
Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle même, elle allait devoir sans doute rendre une petite visite de "courtoisie" à son cousin préféré.

o.O.o

"Je t'aime."

Le Caméléon tourna vers le Gryffondor un regard inexpressif. On parlait d'une professionnelle, capable de contrôler la moindre de ses émotions. Le... L'accident de tout à l'heure ne devait en aucun cas se répéter. On parlait d'une professionnelle, une espionne. Si elle était le bras droit de Weasley, c'était pas pour rien.

...

"Qu'est ce que vous fichez dans mon lit ?"

"Je t'aime !"

Et James lança son regard le plus énamouré, celui qu'il a surnommé dans sa tête "le piège à nana". Elle, elle cligna des yeux devant l'air résolument con de son vis à vis.

"Sortez de mon lit."

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit une telle quiche en sortilèges ? Hein ? On peut lui dire ? Parce qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Elle était en sixième année et elle était _incapable_ d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'infirmerie sans l'accompagner.

"JE T'AIME !"

Le tranchant de sa main s'abattit sur la carotide du garçon, lui coupant le souffle juste assez pour qu'elle puisse articuler, violente :

"De. Hors."

James déglutit, mal à l'aise. Apparemment, elle avait l'air plus difficile à séduire que les autres.

"Mais je..."

"Pas un mot ! Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous défenestre, surtout ne dites pas que vous m'aimez et sortez de mon lit !"

"Ton nom."

Quoi ? L'espionne battit des paupières, perdue.

"Ton nom et je m'en vais."

"Je m'appelle Caméléon."

Son interlocuteur ouvrit de grands yeux devant le pseudonyme. Mais les yeux noirs de sa future conquête -du moins, l'espérait-il...- le dissuada de poser d'avantage de questions.

"Caméléon. J'aime bien."

Le regard qu'elle lui lança indiquait clairement qu'elle en avait strictement rien à foutre.

"Et pourquoi tu me suivais ?"

"Sortez de ce satané lit et allez vous coucher de l'autre coté de l'infirmerie ! Je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas parce que mes jambes sont soudées l'une à l'autre que je ne peux pas vous amocher d'une telle façon que même votre propre mère vous désavouerait !"

"Hi, pas mon visage !"

Et James Potter sauta à bonne distance de Caméléon. Elle lui renvoya des iris brûlants de colère et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

"Mais diiis..."

...

Merlin. Si elle ne le tuait pas celui-ci, elle avait de la chance.

o.O.o

"J'ai trouvé !"

"C'est vrai ?"

"... Ah, en fait non..."

Et Albus se replongeait dans ses pensées, suçotant bruyamment ses bonbons. Scorpius soupira une énième fois et se leva dans le placard. -Sérieusement, la Salle sur Demande ? Ils avaient demandé un endroit où se cacher alors, POURQUOI UN PLACARD ?- Une énième fois, il inspecta les murs autour de lui, cherchant un possible passage secret. C'était bien leur veine. Ils avaient atterrit dans le seul placard sans passages secrets du château.

"J'ai trouvé !"

"C'est vrai ?"

"... Ah, en fait non..."

Et ça durait depuis des heures. Albus s'animait parfois, comme atteint par des éclairs de génie avant de réfléchir à son idée et de la classer FBI -Fausse Bonne Idée-, immanquablement. Le blond commençait à perdre patience, tassé comme il l'était dans son coin. Sa grande carcasse commençait à lui faire mal.

"Scorp'..."

"Quoi ?"

"Y a qu'un truc à faire... Se rendre..."

Et ça lui avait prit tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte. En dix minutes, son ami avait déjà fait le calcul et essayé de lui expliquer son point de vue. Mais rien à faire, Potter allait trouver, Potter avait eu 142 au test de QI, Potter savait ce qu'il faisait. Abruti. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à expliquer le fond de sa pen...

"Albus ?"

"Scorpius ?"

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était quoi, ce bordel ? Pouvait-on leur expliquer pourquoi -mais POURQUOI, sérieux !- leurs pères tapaient à la porte de la Salle sur Demande ?

"On sait que vous êtes là, les garçons... Sortez, on doit discuter."

On. On ? Depuis quand Papa Potter parlait-il en l'honneur de Papa Malefoy ? Depuis quand, merde ? Albus grimaça au son de la voix de son père.

"On est foutus."

"Ouais."

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre !**

**Que vas dire Rosie à Caméléon et à James ? Surtout à James ? Comment les papas vont réussir à faire sortir les fistons du placard ? -Ahah, non, pas de double sens.- Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense mettre en avant l'affection entre Scorp' et Rosie -parce qu'au final, ils s'aiment...- On va retrouver un James complètement sur le cul, on va rencontrer le Severus Snape de leur génération, on va avoir droit à ce qu'il se passe pendant ce temps chez les poufpoufs si Shona se bouge le fessier. Et puis va y avoir Caméléon aussi, toujours aussi polie. Toujours aussi calme. Et on apprendra pourquoi elle a littéralement pété sa pile. **

**Y aura un petit coté sur Jonhson aussi -la dernière du groupe- et on parlera de la création de la mafia clandestine de Poudlard ! Enfin bref, plein de révélations en perspective !**

**Mais parlons un peu de ce chapitre :**

**Vous l'avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous voulez faire des bébés avec ? M'immoler pour me punir d'écrire des trucs aussi stupides ? Pour me le dire, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça vous prend même pas une minute et ça a le mérite de me faire sauter sur ma chaise.  
**

**Ah, et si vous cherchez des objets contondants à m'envoyer, n'oubliez pas : Evitez les patates, préférez les tomates ! -Ca fait quand même moins mal...-**

**C'est là que nous nous quittons. **

**Je vous aime tous, putain !**

**Blasphèmes et cornichons.**

**M'Adé.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petits mensonges

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Déjà, merci des reviews, ça fait plaisir, ça fait chaud au cœur, tout ce que vous voulez. Je vous aime tous. Voilà. Oui, même toi qui te cache derrière ton écran en fronçant les sourcils devant ma bêtise. Je t'aime. Je veux te faire des bébés. On les appellera Bébé 1, Bébé 2, Bébé 3... Ouais, c'est super original.**

**Romy, je réfléchis à ton défi mais j'avoue que j'arrive pas à avoir ce que je veux, ça me donne un sacré arrière-goût amer. Enfin, bon. Je finirais par te fournir quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, lis cette fiction et apprécie-la comme j'adore l'écrire.**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris en écoutant "Feeling good" de Michael Bublé. Très bonne reprise. J'adore cette voix qui te demande de poser tes couilles sur la table et d'être franc. Enfin franc.**

* * *

"Salut Papa !

Ici ton fils préféré. Non, pas l'autre abruti. Je te parle du fils que tu as cruellement traumatisé l'année dernière. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais entrer dans ta chambre sans frapper. Mes yeux ne se remettront pas d'une deuxième attaque, crois-moi. Enfin bon. Je t'écris cette lettre pour faire le point depuis l'épisode de la Chambre sur Demande et pour m'excuser auprès du paternel Malfoy. (Crois bien que ça me fait vraiment mal.)

Bon, on va se débarrasser des excuses tout de suite vu que Malfoy Junior a son regard qui tue et sa baguette entre les mains. Je m'excuse. Voilà. Je voulais pas couper les cheveux de son papa. Je ne voulais pas non plus les faire tomber par poignées. Crois-moi ! Tout ça n'est encore qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances... Et j'ai bien failli me faire lyncher par l'autre malade, là. Apparemment, on rigole pas avec "l'héritage des Malefoys, signe d'un gène magique, descendance des anges et fierté de la famille ! HÉRÉTIQUE !" Pf. Il peut s'estimer heureux, le sort lui était destiné au départ...

Bon, on va changer de sujet, je viens de voir une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans sa pupille. Je m'excuse aussi pour le dérangement. Sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la vénérable Minerva te convoquerait. Et encore moins que tu viendrais ! Tu m'as beaucoup déçu sur ce coup-là. Et me faire un tel chantage pour que je sorte... C'était indigne de toi. Mais bien, je suis sorti. ALORS NE TOUCHE PAS A MES BALAIS ! On est bien clairs ? Ne touche pas à mes balais. Sinon je fugue.

Mais donc, hier soir nous n'avons pas pu discuter. Cela dit, dès que le patriarche Malefoy et toi aviez cessé de nous hurler dessus, de nous punir et de nous insulter -Véracrasse ambulant. Tu pouvais faire tellement mieux...-, vous étiez partis sans même attendre. Vous nous avez abandonné aux mains de la directrice. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie, ma vengeance va être terrible papa. Je te promets que je me souviendrais toujours de ta cruauté sur ce coup-là.

Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour te dire que James se doute de quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas une lumière mais je pense sérieusement que coucher alors qu'il est dans la chambre d'à coté est une Fausse Bonne Idée. Et ce, même s'il est dans la cuisine cela dit, cela reste un très mauvais plan. Et puis... Même pour moi qui suis au courant, c'est terrifiant. Non parce que c'est sacrément dérangeant pour étudier vos hurlements étouffés. C'est un iota gênant. Je crois que tu as compris l'idée. TU AS TOUTE L'ANNEE SCOLAIRE POUR COUCHER AVEC MALEFOY. Ne le fais pas pendant les vacances, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Ou prend un hôtel.

A moins que tu tiennes à ce que James se rende compte de la chose. C'est ton choix. Après tout si tu veux faire les Unes de tous les journaux, grand bien t'en fasse. Si tu veux, je peux envoyer une lettre à quelques magazines qui se feront une joie de publier. Faut juste m'avertir. Sinon, je me débrouillerais pour étouffer l'affaire dans l'œuf, c'est toi qui vois.

N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

Albus Severus Potter, ton dévoué fils."

Harry soupira en repoussant la lettre. Il leva les yeux vers le chauve en face de lui.

"Albus s'excuse."

"Hum."

On pouvait traduire ça par un "qu'il aille se faire foutre profondément." Apparemment, le fils Malefoy n'était pas le seul qui accordait de l'importance à ses cheveux. Le brun donna un petit coup de pied à l'homme avec un petit sourire qui lui grattait la bouche.

"Alleeez... Il s'excuse au moins."

"Hum, hum."

J'en ai strictement rien à faire, ton fils a été trop loin. Et l'Auror devait bien le reconnaître : Albus était une vraie plaie. Mais il lui était bigrement utile ! Sans lui, leur liaison aurait éclaté au grand jour depuis des lustres. Mais grâce à quelques inavouables moyens, le Serdaigle se débrouillait toujours pour étouffer chaque fuite. Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas savoir comment il réussissait ce tour de force à chaque fois ! Il voulait continuer à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je vais lui répondre cette fois-ci."

"Hum."

Réponds à ton enfoiré de fils si tu veux, je t'aiderais pas.

.

* * *

.

"Rose."

"James."

Wohooh, l'ambiance de folie. Rose tenta un sourire et finit par abandonner en voyant le regard paniqué de son cousin.

"Ça va ?"

"Y a mieux."

On a jamais vu dialogue plus haletant.

"Et toi ?"

Merlin, ils en avaient pour la nuit.

"Ça passe."

Bon. Elle s'ouvrait les veines maintenant ou ça se passait comment ? La rouquine prit le siège à coté de son cousin, fusillant Caméléon du passage. Empotée. Elle s'était plus abîmée qu'elle ne l'avait abîmé, lui.

"Tu sors quand ?"

James soupira discrètement et lâcha :

"Demain."

"Ah."

Un silence oppressant s'installa et se prolongea. Jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor craque.

"Bon. Rose, qu'est-ce-que tu fiches là ?"

"Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles !"

"Me prend pas pour un idiot, s'il te plaît."

Rose ne tenta même pas de défendre ses prétendus bons sentiments.

"Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu disais que ton père et Malefoy couchent ensemble."

"En quoi ça te regarde ?"

C'est dans ce genre de dialogues qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'appréciaient très modérément.

"Je sors avec Malefoy. Ca m'intéresse."

"Le fils ou le père ?"

"En quoi ça te regarde ?"

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, sous l'œil acéré de Caméléon qui n'en perdait pas une goûte. Une telle hostilité latente, c'était impressionnant.

"Ils se sont embrassés."

James venait de lâcher la bombe et Rose se mordit la lèvre, contrariée. Merde ! Quelle excuse elle allait encore pouvoir trouver ?

"Ah."

"Ouais."

Et la conversation prit fin à ce moment précis. Rose se leva sans un mot de plus, s'approcha du lit de Caméléon et l'observa un instant avant de quitter la pièce. L'espionne attendit que James se soit retourné du coté du mur pour desserrer le poing et lire le mot qu'elle lui avait glissé :

"_Ta mission continue. Sors avec lui et surveille-le !"_

...

"ET MERDE !"

.

* * *

.

"Il les a vu s'embrasser."

Scorpius ferma les yeux un instant. Putain, les abrutis. PUTAIN, LES ABRUTIS.

"Par la barbe de Merlin. Ils sont idiots."

Rose haussa les épaules, farfouillant déjà dans son fatras de parchemins. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur un sort lobotomisant...

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Je cherche quelque chose pour qu'il devienne un légume."

L'Ankou Malefoy ricana.

"Albus nous laissera pas faire."

Rose soupira pour au moins la millionième fois, franchement énervée.

"Un oubliette ?"

"Trop dangereux."

"... Un avada kedavra ?"

"Trop radical, j'en ai bien peur."

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ricaner. Il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Pourtant, il ne pu s'en empêcher et lâcha un gloussement, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de sa copine. Elle darda ses yeux étincelants sur lui et comme toujours, son coeur manqua un battement. Une seconde de plus et il s'emballa comme jamais. Comme toujours.

...

Il l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il aimait son humour noir, ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux bruns et cette fossette sur sa joue. Il aimait son intelligence, ses mensonges et ses colères. Il l'aimait, il avait apprit à l'aimer, à la haïr et à l'adorer. Il adorait la sensation de leurs bouches se collant l'une à l'autre, de leurs souffles qui s'accordaient et de leurs peaux qui frissonnaient. Sans un mot, il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas, elle ne le repoussait jamais. Elle accepta sa langue, sa chaleur et son envie. Il l'aimait. Ses mains retrouvèrent un chemin sacré, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Du bout des doigts ou du bout des lèvres, il le connaissait par cœur.

Il l'aimait. Elle attira ce corps trop tentant vers le sien, déjà avide. Elle soupira en le sentant si brûlant contre elle, en le sentant la plaquer au sol. Elle adorait ça. Elle adorait lui faire l'amour, se sentir pleine de lui, enfin complète et pourtant, déchirée de toute part. Au départ, elle sortait avec lui parce qu'elle savait que ça rendrait fou son père. Maintenant... Disons simplement qu'il lui était aussi nécessaire que de respirer.

Il l'aimait. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit mais il le lui avait montré maintes et maintes fois. Elle le devinait, sans rien pour appuyer son intuition. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, ne voulait rien entendre quand il venait en elle, bougeait et la pliait à chaque fois. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait...

Et pourtant il la trompait. Encore et encore. Et sans remords, en plus ! Oh bien sûr, il en avait quelques uns, quand il s'attardait à y penser. Mais aussi sûrement qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour elle, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Il était trop profondément accro. Accro à elle forcément mais aussi accro à ces moments qu'Albus et lui arrachaient au reste du monde. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il savait aussi qu'un jour, elle l'apprendrait. Et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Car aussi vrai qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de toucher ses cheveux, il savait aussi que dès qu'il rentrerait dans son dortoir, une main taquine se glisserait dans sa toison et que des lèvres torrides se souderont aux siennes. Et il ne pourra jamais y résister.

Quand bien même il le voudrait, il n'en aura jamais la force. Fronçant les sourcils, le Serdaigle se rhabilla en silence. Sur un dernier baiser, il quitta son amie, pas sûr de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux bien longtemps.

.

* * *

.

"C'EST TOI QUI AS DIT A MON COPAIN QUE J'AIMAIS LES FILLES !"

Le hurlement fit se retourner Scarlett. La Serpentarde qui se dirigeait vers elle, ivre de rage, ne lui tira qu'un discret sourire. Elle nota le troupeau plus loin, attendant le bain de sang... Et sans doute qu'elle ne les décevra pas.

"Oui ?"

La blonde se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir.

"Tu as dit à Marcus. Que je préférais les filles."

La brunette grimaça un sourire. Ahhh, l'amour, la jalousie et la haine... Elle adorait les provoquer. Et c'est bien pour ça que la plupart des gens la détestaient. Parce que si jamais Johnson décidait que quelqu'un était dangereux, pour elle comme pour la mafia, on ne donnait pas cher de la peau de sa victime.

"Je t'ai vue, gamine. La prochaine fois que tu embrasses cette rouquine, tu devrais d'abord t'assurer que vous êtes seules..."

Sa vis-à-vis savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Mais elle niait.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

Son aînée lui lança un petit sourire, savourant déjà la suite.

"Je trouvais qu'il était normal d'avertir ton ami. Et toute ta classe. Et tout Poudlard en fait..."

"Personne ne va te croire !"

Merlin. Elle savait bien que jamais elle n'aurait du contrarier cette malade. Elle aurait du lui apporter les informations qu'elle lui demandait au lieu de l'envoyer au diable. Il paraissait évident que Johnson n'acceptait aucun refus et qu'elle connaissait aussi parfaitement l'art du chantage, à voir la photo qu'elle lui brandissait sous le nez. La jeune fille n'eut même pas à regarder cette photo pour pâlir considérablement. Merlin. Elle avait des preuves.

"Toutes les rumeurs que je lance sont confirmées... C'est le gage de qualité Johnson !"

Quelle catin. Mais quelle catin. La Serpentarde soupira, chassa la main et grogna.

"Très bien, tu les auras, tes infos. Tu veux autre chose ?"

"Non. Je veux juste les faits et gestes de Rose Weasley."

La rouge et or observa sa victime retourner auprès de ses amies, les oreilles aussi rouges que son vernis. Au moins, elle était facile à faire plier... Tout le contraire de cette satanée rouquine. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien trouvé sur elle qui pourrait lui servir comme moyen de pression.

Parce que, voyez-vous, Scarlett était une fille ambitieuse. Affreusement ambitieuse. Tout à fait du genre à écraser les autres pour se hisser à la première place du podium. Et elle était vraiment crainte... Avant. Avant que cette foutue mafia soit montée, avant l'ascension de la fille Weasley. Elle se devait de la faire redescendre d'un coup, de lui rappeler qui commandait ici. Et si la verte et argent savait tout sur tout, elle n'était pas mauvaise dans son genre non plus. Et elle finira bien par tomber sur un de ses affreux secrets, histoire de la ramener sur terre.

Dans un même style, il faudrait s'occuper des deux Serdaigles. L'amitié n'avait pas sa place en haut de la hiérarchie et elle finira bien par faire exploser cette bulle. Le trio finira au sol, elle vous le promet. Cette mafia... Dès le début, elle a vu toute cette agitation d'un mauvais oeil. Et puisqu'à l'extérieur elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle s'y est infiltrée, a essayé de comprendre la raison de toute cette effervescence. Elle s'est rapprochée d'Albus d'abord, le plus naïf. Et quand il l'a intégrée au trio, elle aurait été capable de lui faire un gros bisous. C'était comme s'il l'aidait à défoncer cette structure. Et quand elle a su la raison de cette bande, la protection des pères Malefoy et Potter, elle s'est jurée d'utiliser cette nouvelle à bon escient, en estocade finale. Pour le coup de grâce, les empêcher de tout recommencer. Il faut avant cela qu'elle trouve des moyens de les ridiculiser, de leur enlever toute légitimité et de minorer la peur qu'ils peuvent inspirer.

Et croyez-la, s'il y a secrets inavouables, elle trouvera.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !  
**

**Bon, qui aime Scarlett ici ? Personne, déjà ? Mon dieu, ce n'est que le début...**

**J'aime bien cette histoire, j'ai la suite dans ma tête déjà, mais je ne l'écrirais qu'avec un peu de recul. Romy, j'espère que tu as aimé. Melfique, si tu me lis... **

**Stewart, je tiens à dire que faisant partie des ennemis, je n'aurais qu'une chose à ajouter : SCORPIUS ET ALBUS SONT A MOI. Et j'ai pas touché aux cheveux du fils Malefoy, malgré l'envie.**

**Voilà, si vous voulez m'insulter, vous moquer, me dire combien j'ai changé votre vie, combien vous m'aimez/me détestez, combien cette fic est géniale/nulle à chier, il suffit de laisser une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça donne l'impression de travailler pour les gens plutôt que pour soi.  
**

**VOILA, je vous aime tous !**

**M'Adé.**


End file.
